Like Father, Like Son
by LavenderLoveLife
Summary: AU. After twenty-six deaths and nearly a year of investigation, Alfendi rushes to the top of Forbodium Castle, ready to end the jigsaw killer's spree once and for all. All hell breaks loose. - Mystery Room Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

This was it.

This whole jigsaw killer business was about to end. All Alfendi had to do was walk up the stairs, arrest Keelan Makepeace, and it would all be over. Justin, Hilda, and the commissioner weren't far behind. This nightmare was actually going to end.

He felt like he was flying as he bolted up the winding staircase in Forbodium Castle. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Alfendi didn't even feel tired. Gun in hand, Alfendi pushed open the door and stepped out into the rain cautiously.

"Inspector." The voice of Keelan Makepeace was loud and clear, despite him facing away from Alfendi.

"Keelan Makepeace. You are under arrest for twenty-six accounts of murder." Alfendi called out, his gun aimed and ready. "Turn around slowly with your hands in the air."

The old man paused for a minute. Just as Alfendi was taking a breath to call out again, Makepeace turned around as he had instructed. Alfendi's mind went blank in confusion as he took in the man's wardrobe. Was... was he dressed like Alfendi's father, Hershel Layton? That was his exact coat. How had he gotten those clothes? Why was he dressed like him? Was it a coincidence?

Why was this sick murderer dressed like his father!?

Alfendi's face twisted in horror. This was wrong. Makepeace chuckled at him and Alfendi realized he had lowered his gun in his shock. He brought it back up quickly, shaking his head. There was no time for mind games. He had to focus. Makepeace was done for.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable if I wore this, my boy." Makepeace said with a crooked smile. Alfendi felt waves of discomfort flashed through him as the serial killer addressed him so casually. "Especially since I have something so important to tell you."

"Important?" Alfendi couldn't help but ask, entranced by the statement.

"Very important." Makepeace took a tiny step forward, but Alfendi hardly noticed. "This is something I've been meaning to discuss with you for quite awhile actually."

"Oh really? Is it about the twenty-six people you murdered? There's quite a few people who would be interested in a full confession." Alfendi snapped back, moving one hand to reach for his handcuffs.

"It's more of a family problem." Makepeace said nonchalantly, looking off to the side. Alfendi felt a sense of dread settle over him.

"...What are you talking about?"

"You're too slow…" The older man said shaking his head, disappointed. "Just like your mother was when she was alive."

"Wh-what-!?"

BANG.

Pain. Pain. Pain!

Alfendi stepped backwards reflexively and found himself gasping at the sudden blow to his chest.

Pain. Pain.

His mind was reeling from shock.

What. How.

He fell to his knees clutching his chest. Or was it his shoulder? He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. It felt like someone had shoved a hot iron through him.

Pain.

Footsteps. Panicked, Alfendi looked up at Makepeace, who was approaching him while placing his gun back to where it had been hidden in his coat.

"I think it's time to go home now. Don't you, son?" Alfendi was gasping again. The world was spinning, but if it was from pain or the shock of the murderer's words, Alfendi wasn't sure. Alfendi collapsed onto the rain soaked ground, his entire body quaking.

Makepeace stopped by his side and knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry, Alfendi. Just relax. This won't kill you." The man consoled. He began patting Alfendi on the back, sending waves of pain through him. "I'll take you home and everything will be alright."

The world was fading.

No. No. No!

This couldn't be happening.

How was this true!?

Pain. Pain.

Darkness…

"It'll be okay, son."

Hilda raced up the stairs, her heart racing like it never had before in her life. She had heard a gunshot. Alfendi was up there. There was a pounding sound above her. Fearing the worst she pulled out her gun to see the commissioner hacking away at the door to the roof with an axe.

"I'm almost through, Hilda!" He huffed between swings. She paced, a multitude of scenarios flashing through her mind. If Alfendi was okay he would open the door. There was no reason why he wouldn't.

More footsteps sprinting up the stairs behind her cut off her frantic thoughts. Hilda whirled to see Justin sprinting up the steps, concern written all over his face.

"I heard a shot! What's going on?" The inspector asked, panting.

"Alfendi is up there and the door was jammed. The commissioner is almost through!" Hilda explained.

"He better get through soon… I'm worried-" Justin was cut off by the sound of the door breaking through. The three officers, guns ready, sprinted out onto the roof fearing the worst.

They were met with just the sound of the rain pouring down.

"Th-there's no one here…" Justin said, lowering his gun. "They were up here right? They had to be up here… there was no other place?!"

"I definitely heard talking…" The commissioner looked around.

Hilda looked around frantically. She glanced up toward the other towers looking for life but didn't see anything. She looked down on the ground.

There was a scream.

There was a huge pool of red on the floor of the tower. She was so startled, it took a full minute for Hilda to realize that was her who had screamed.

"Hilda!" Justin and the commissioner called out, first looking at her before glanced down to the ground.

"You don't think-"

"There's no way-"

"Where could they have gone?"

Hilda dropped to her knees, shivering. She told herself it was from the rain. She couldn't take her eyes off of the red.

"Look around for another exit. They couldn't have taken the stairs." Justin ordered, searching frantically. The commissioner did as well, but Hilda couldn't bring herself to stand up.

"...He's dead…" Hilda said quietly, wrapping her arms around her chest. The amount of blood that was on the ground was too much for anything less. "Oh my god. Alfendi's dead."

"Not yet, Hild'." Justin stopped and walked over to her. "Come on. Stay strong. We don't even know what happened."

There was a loud click and there was the sound of machinery. The commissioner ran over to a hidden door that appeared on the floor of the tower.

"This way!" He ordered, before sprinting down the staircase. Justin grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Move, Hilda." Justin barked, following closely after the commissioner. Hilda felt woozy, but followed along. The staircase was so small and Hilda was already feeling anxious. She was near hysterics, her claustrophobia setting in, but she had to keep moving. The walls seemed to be closing in so she focused on the trail of red that simultaneously horrified her and kept her going down it as well.

There were really only two scenarios that could have happened.

The first was Alfendi had been shot and Makepeace had taken him to do something horrific like all of him victims.

The second was Alfendi had wounded Makepeace and pursued him down this hidden path.

The only problem with this was why hadn't Alfendi opened the door to the tower to let them help. He wasn't that reckless, then again, he had stormed off here alone in the first place… Hilda tried to keep her breathing in control as they exited the tunnel to the front courtyard of the castle.

"Do you see a trail?" Justin asked frantically.

"Nothing. The blood stopped somewhere in the staircase." The commissioner replied.

They weren't far from their cars. For some reason, Hilda looked over at them and realized Alfendi's car was missing. Feeling numb and detached she walked over. She walked over to the commissioner's car to see a piece of paper on it., the other two officers following behind her concerned.

"Hilda?" Someone asked, she didn't care who.

She picked up the paper off of the car.

'He's mine now.'


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt.

…

He wanted to go back to sleep but he needed to find out something first.

…

There was so much pain. What was so important that he needed to find out?

He shifted slightly, uncomfortable, pain shooting through his entire body in pangs. What was going on? Was he in a bed? It felt like it. His whole right arm felt dead.

Alfendi slowly became aware of his surroundings. There was a strap across his ankles and one across his waist. His right arm was tightly wrapped in a sling and his shoulder and chest were heavily wrapped in bandages.

Was he in a hospital?

He should just open his eyes. Then he would know for sure where he was.

...Why was he so frightened to do that?

Alfendi took a deep breath, which made his chest ache, and slowly opened his eyes. The room was bright and blurry, it came into focus slowly. He was lying in an old, beaten up looking hospital bed which was propped up slightly. Those were definitely straps on his legs. He was being restrained.

Panic flooded him. He tried to sit up straight but his shoulder screamed in protest. Or maybe that was him who screamed. Alfendi's eyes cleared with the adrenaline and he took in his surroundings. The room he was in was small and looked like it was once a storage room of some sort. There were beaten up shelves lining the walls full of empty boxes. From what he could see, he assumed this must be an abandoned factory or warehouse or something along those lines.

Which meant…

_"I'll take you home and everything will be alright, son."_

Alfendi flinched, expecting to see the older man to still be standing over him. He was hyperventilating again. Makepeace wasn't there. He glanced around the room. No cameras. Injury or no injury, he needed to get out of here. Alfendi tried to sit up again but squeezed his eyes shut and dropped back as the pain in his shoulder doubled with movement. It was then he noticed his left arm was handcuffed, with his handcuffs he might add, to the bedframe. How was he going to get out of this?

Alfendi froze at the sound of footsteps coming from behind the door. Alfendi got a grip on his breathing. Don't show fear. Do not show fear.

The door opened and a young girl, humming stepped in carrying a tray of various things.

"Oh! You're awake!" She exclaimed excitedly, shutting the door behind her. Her voice was so young… this girl couldn't be older than fifteen. Alfendi was very confused, had Makepeace not taken him? Or was she a captive too? What was going on?

"Papa said you wouldn't wake up for a few more days!" She walked in and placed the tray next to his bed. Upon closer inspection, he noticed bandages, food, and a few other objects on it. He stopped paying attention after the food, though. He suddenly realized he was ravenous.

"Uh-Who…?" Alfendi's head was so fuzzy. He was having trouble forming words. He had too many questions.

"Where are my manners?" The girl shook her head, disappointed in herself. "My name is Diane! I am you sister! Well… half sister, but it's the same thing really."

"Wh-what?!" Alfendi's head started spinning again.

"Exciting isn't it? I've been _dying_ to meet you." Diane said cutting the slice of bread on the tray into small pieces. "Papa has told me all about you. I'm sorry you got roped into such a bad crowd, but Papa will be able to fix everything for you."

"Pa-"

"Here! Eat some of this." She shoved a piece of bread into his mouth, cutting him off. "He's gonna teach you all about how to join the family business. I'm gonna have a sibling! This is gonna be so much fun!" Alfendi was trying to take everything in.

"Anyway, I guess this means papa can start classes again! I can't wait to finally have a classmate like they do in books!"

"Classe-?" He tried to asked but was cut off by Diane shoving more food to him.

"This is going to be so so much fun." She dusted off her hands of crumbs, all of the bread now gone. Alfendi was still famished. If anything, that small piece of bread had only made him hungrier. His expression must've been plain on his face.

"I'm sorry, big brother, but that's all for now." The girl explained, looking genuinely upset. "Papa says if you're good you can have more and if you're _really _good he'll even give you some pain medicine! That's really generous of him. He must like you a lot to even consider that. He doesn't give me pain medicine for anything."

"Good behavior?" He finally was able to get one of the hundreds of questions dancing through his mind out. So Makepeace was planning on twisting him this way. Good to know.

"Papa should be back soon and he'll come in and explain the rules of the house and such." Diane picked up something else from the tray and walked over to his bedside. "Now, this is just something papa asked me to do, I don't know why you'd want to run away, but just in case…" She was holding another strap much like the ones on his ankles and around his waist and wrapped it around his shoulders to the bed.

"Ouch! Watch it!" He hissed as she bumped into his wound. Alfendi wanted to say more, to ask more questions while he had the opportunity, but he found he couldn't. His throat was too dry and his head still too fuzzy. This was frustrating. Who knew if he would ever be alone with this so called "sister" again after Makepeace came back?

"No need to be rude, brother." Diane frowned at this. Alfendi gave her an odd look. If she considered _this _rude she clearly had no idea what was in store after he started getting better. "I would watch the attitude once papa comes home. He hates it when people talk back."

Alfendi didn't reply to that. Diane picked up the tray and left the room, leaving Alfendi alone to dread what might be coming next.

Footsteps again.

Alfendi snapped awake.

He had drifted off again, he wasn't sure for how long. It was late. There was no light coming in from outside, only the old fluorescent light, giving the room an eerie tone. He felt more alert after the unintentional nap. He glanced around the room again, hoping to discover something that could be of use.

He noticed a line of objects on the shelf at the far side of the room. His phone, wallet, car keys, and gun were laid out in a line. If only he could just get to his phone he could call for help.

Oh God.

At the thought of calling for help, his friend's and family's faces crossed through his mind. What had they thought happened to him? How long had he been here? How worried was everyone about him?

He glanced down at the mess of bandages on his shoulder again. Maybe he could move just a little-

_PAIN._

He winced and threw his head back trying not to groan. Okay maybe not so soon. The footsteps were louder now, nearly outside the door. Now that they were closer he was pretty sure that it was two sets… Diane and Makepeace he assumed. He took a deep breath bracing himself for the upcoming confrontation.

The door opened.

Diane stepped in first with another tray of objects. Before he could try to focus on what was there, Keelan Makepeace stepped in and shut the door behind him. Alfendi felt rage bubble up at the sight of the man and he narrowed his eyes.

"You-" Alfendi had so much rage he didn't even know where to begin. He sat up, only to wince and lay back as his shoulder exploded with pain. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Save your energy, kid." Makepeace chided as he walked over to the shelf full of Alfendi's things. "We're going to have a long talk later. Right now, I'm not here to talk to you."

"Is that so?" Alfendi spat out as Makepeace carefully picked Alfendi's phone up off of the shelf and walked back.

"Now, son-"

"Quit callin' me tha'!" Alfendi cut him off. The combination of fear, rage, and hunger was making him very irritable. "I don' believe you. I am not your son."

Makepeace was silent for a moment. Diane looked back and forth between them, listening intently.

"You are, as you will find out for sure soon enough." The man said quietly. "I will review the rules you will follow later, but I will warn you now I do not tolerate backtalk."

He opened up Alfendi's phone and flipped through the contacts. Diane set the tray on the same table as last time and pulled up two chairs to the side of his bed, looking grim. Alfendi glanced down at the objects on the tray and felt a rock settle in his stomach.

"Time to make a phone call." Makepeace brought the phone to his ear chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin was alone in Scotland Yard. He was holding his head in his hands staring at nothing.

Hilda had left the other night, too emotionally compromised to be of any help and hadn't even come into work that day. The commissioner had left to go speak to Alfendi's family again. A high alert had been spread out for any sign of Makepeace, Alfendi, or Alfendi's car to police stations within the surrounding areas.

Leaving Justin alone.

How had things gone like this? Why hadn't he picked up the evidence soon enough? How had this whole situation spiraled out of his control? He had been the mastermind behind everything. Blackmailing Makepeace and keeping Hilda and Alfendi ignorant of his ulterior motives... He had planned on ending the ties with Makepeace this evening.

If only he had gone up the correct tower or if there had been some way for him to get to the other tower without climbing all the way down and back up.

Justin resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk. He was stupid to think Makepeace had only been set up in Forbodium Castle. The madman probably had safe houses all over the country. Makepeace could have taken Alfendi anywhere.

Speaking of which, why had Makepeace taken Alfendi instead of just killing him?

Makepeace had always had a weird obsession with Alfendi, designing most of his traps for Justin's partner, always wanting to be interrogated by Alfendi... Alfendi, Alfendi, Alfendi. Justin just never imagined Makepeace taking someone with him. It wasn't the murderer's usual style.

Hilda had been convinced that Makepeace had taken Alfendi away to murder him in a more creative way and had for all intents and purposes broken down.

What a mess this was.

He jumped at a sudden sound. Justin nearly kicked himself after realizing it was his phone and found himself wondering who would be calling him this late at night.

_Alfendi Layton_

Justin stood up in shock. Alfendi was resourceful. Had he gotten away!?

"Al!" He shouted, answering his phone. "You alright, mate?"

"Lawson. It is always a pleasure chatting with you." The voice made Justin's heart stop. "Would you like to speak to your friend?"

"Makepeace!" He growled, getting his wits together.

"Ju-Justin-!" Alfendi's voice came through before getting cut off. He wasn't dead. Justin couldn't believe it.

"Now that I have your attention," Makepeace sounded too pleased with himself. "shall we discuss our new arrangement?"

"This wasn't our deal, Makepeace." Justin slammed his fist on his desk.

"Things change. We have a new deal now. _My game, my rules._" The man said, using Justin's own words from their first encounter. "Sound familiar?"

"...what do you want?" Justin gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tighter.

"Your name across the front page, Inspector. I want you to hold a press conference. I want you to confess your sins." Justin found it difficult to breathe. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He would be confessing he had been working with the worst serial killer London had seen in decades. He would be locked up forever.

"Naturally," Makepeace continued. "If you need time to think, I'll grant it to you. If necessary, I could even give you some… incentive."

"What?!"

"If you value your friend's well being, I'd take my offer very seriously."

The sound of Alfendi screaming in pain came through the phone for a few moments before the call disconnected.

"Alfendi!" Justin shouted, nearly throwing his phone against the wall. He got a grip before he smashed it and sank back into his chair feeling defeated. His partner didn't deserve to be caught up in all of this...

What was he going to do?

Alfendi winced as Diane fed him another slice of bread piece by piece. His whole body was still shaking from the punishment before. Unlike earlier, Diane was very quiet as she gave him food and water. Makepeace had left the room to get something or other. Alfendi decided to take advantage of the moment alone with the girl.

"D-diane…" The girl turned her attention to him. He cursed inwardly, he couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice. "Why do you s-stay here? You must know what he is."

"Of course I know what he does, I love papa!" The young girl said with a smile. "He's training me to be just like him, to fix the world!"

"Fix the world?" Alfendi pressed.

"Mhm! There is so much arrogance in the world. By instilling fear, we teach humility. See?" The childlike smile combined with the statement was horrifying. There was clapping coming from the door to the room, catching their attention. Makepeace entered the room, reeking of alcohol, and walked over to Diane.

"Poetically put, my dear." He said, patting the younger girl on the head. The sheer look of joy on Diane's face was disturbing and Alfendi wondered if he had actually died for a moment and this was hell. Makepeace turned and directed his attention to Alfendi.

"You could learn a thing or two from your sister, Alfendi." Makepeace shook his head in disappointment.

"I told you _she's not my sister!_" Alfendi shouted, his fury outweighing the pain at the moment. "And you're not m-my father! You're trying to mess with me and it won't w-work!"

"Alfendi…" Makepeace sighed and sat down next to the bed. "I'm not a liar. Would you like to see proof?" Makepeace held out a folder and Diane slowly flipped through the pages for Alfendi to see.

There was a birth certificate - Alfendi Makepeace. The date was his birthday. Father - Keelan Makepeace. Mother - Karen Makepeace. Forms from the hospital. Mother passed away during childbirth. Pictures of a stoic looking Makepeace and an infant.

This could all be faked. That didn't have to be him.

They kept flipping through the pages and suddenly the background images began to become familiar. That was Chippenham. 100%. No doubt about it. Even after all of these years, his mental map of his home town was perfect.

They turned another page to show Makepeace and a three year old Alfendi standing in front of a day care center.

_He had fallen asleep on the steps..._

_'Didn't his father pick him up yesterday?'_

_'He hasn't been out alone all night has he?'_

_'Should we call social services?'_

Alfendi's eyes widened in horror and he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"N-no. This-" Alfendi wanted to look away but he couldn't. Makepeace smiled knowingly and left the book open on Alfendi's lap. He might have said something else but Alfendi couldn't tell past the ringing in his ears. The older man laughed as he left the room, followed closely by Diane.

The pictures. Alfendi felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't stop staring at them. Memories he didn't know he had were bursting to the surface.

_Day care was over. Alfendi sat down and waited on the steps for his father to come. His father always arrived last. This wasn't out of the ordinary... right?_

_He was kinda tired though. This was taking awhile. How long had he been sitting here? Maybe he would lay down. His dad would be here any second… _

_He yawned and pulled his jacket closer around him. It was getting cold..._

_He drifted off on the steps to the day care center. _

_There was a family next to them. They were laughing and the kids had ice cream in their hands. Their dad went over and scooped the kids into a hug. Alfendi looked up at his father, who was waiting for the light to change so they could cross the street. He never did that to him... Alfendi backed away slowly. Maybe he could pretend to be a part of that other family and he would get hugs and ice cream._

_His father didn't notice him sneaking off, this was good. He walked off, feeling excited at the prospect of treats. Alfendi got so close before getting roughly grabbed by the arm. He looked up to see his father with his very angry face._

_"Alfendi. Do not wander off. You know the rules."_

_It was during dinner. His father was eating, watching the news on the TV. Alfendi had finished eating but he wasn't allowed to get up to do anything until his father said so. To keep his two and a half year old mind occupied he began to play with his long hair, letting the strands fall into his face. He loved it like this, having a place to hide-_

_"Keep your hair out of your face." his father ordered, pulling the pieces firmly back behind Alfendi's ears. Alfendi whimpered as the older man pulled on his hair hard. _

_"But-"_

_"No back talk." He ordered, cutting off Alfendi's protests. "You know the rules. Now scurry off. Get out of here."_

_Alfendi didn't need to be told twice and bolted from the table. As soon as he was out of sight, he let his hair fall back into his face again, taking advantage of the few rare minutes of security they provided._

What were these images flashing through his head. Alfendi was feeling nauseous but with the pictures open on his lap he couldn't stop the flood of repressed memories. He stretched out his left hand and was just able to grab the corner of the folder. With all of his might, he managed to throw it off of the bed in disgust. He turned his head away from the folder on the ground, a hollow feeling swallowing up his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ding-dong._

The doorbell echoed through the apartment. Maybe they would go away if no one came to the door.

_Ding-dong._

Or maybe they wouldn't. Hilda curled tighter into a ball for a moment, wondering if she should get up. She had been lying here, hardly moving for days. Alfendi was gone. What point was there to the world?

_Ding-dong._

Whoever this was clearly wasn't going to give up. Hilda dragged herself off of the floor and let out a pitiful "Coming," to whoever was at the door. She stopped by the mirror and wiped off the makeup that had smeared over her face with her sleeve. Hilda glanced down at herself wearing an old T-shirt and sweatpants, and after a moment, decided she really didn't care how she looked. She went over to the front door.

"Now's not the best time," She said dejectedly as she opened the door. "Could you—oh…"

"Good afternoon, Hilda. Should I come back another time?" The top hatted gentleman asked politely. She didn't know who she had expected, but Professor Hershel Layton was not it.

"No! No, not at all. Please, come in Professor." She said hurriedly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"Thank you, my dear." Alfendi's father stepped into her apartment. "I apologize for not calling beforehand, but I happened to be in the area and thought it would be a good opportunity."

"It's not a problem. I should apologize for the state of my apartment… I've been—" Hilda felt a sob working its way through her chest and pushed it back. She cleared her throat. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

"No thank you. I—" The professor was interrupted by a meow. They both looked down to see Hilda's cat, Coriolanus rubbing up against the professor's legs. The man smiled and looked at Hilda. "Do you mind if I…?" He trailed off, motioning to the cat.

"Of course!" Hilda smiled softly at how loud Cori began purring once the professor picked him up. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked, already offering a chair at the kitchen table.

"Thank you very much." He said, taking a seat. Cori curled up in his lap happily. The two sat down quietly for a moment enjoying each other's company.

"To be honest, this isn't entirely a social call." The professor admitted. "I came by to see if you needed anything."

"If I needed anything…" Hilda repeated quietly, more to herself. She couldn't believe that. She let out a small laugh. "Shouldn't this go the other way around, sir? After all… Al—" She choked on his name. "—he's your—" She felt tears trying to sneak their way back into her eyes and looked away.

"During times like these family must stick together, my dear." The professor said with a sad smile. "Please, don't downplay your own… difficulties because you think my own must be greater. We are all going through this ordeal together."

Something wet slid down her cheek and she realized she had started crying again. Coriolanus, seeming to sense her sorrow, climbed off of the professor's lap and sat down in front of her on the table. She stroked her cat, embarrassed by her sniffling.

"I'm so sorry." Hilda said, wiping away her tears. The professor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said kindly. "Please, take this."

Hilda took the handkerchief and buried her face in it for a moment, enjoying the privacy for the brief moment. The professor placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I just… I just don't know what to do, professor." Hilda admitted, feeling everything she had been beating herself up over the past few days bursting to the surface. "I feel so helpless… even if I could do anything, I don't think it would do much at all… It's out of my hands at this point, there's nothing-nothing I can d-do to save…" The floodgates opened, and nothing could stop her emotions from pouring out now. Hilda sobbed into the handkerchief. A small corner of her mind was aware of the sound of the professor dragging his chair closer to hers.

The professor pulled her into a comforting embrace and Hilda latched onto the support like a lifeline. Professor Layton sat quietly and patiently, letting her get everything out.

"Everything is going to be alright, Hilda." The professor soothed. Feeling drained of tears she sat back, wiping her face dry.

"What should I do, professor?" She asked, hopelessly.

"My dear, you are one of the smartest, most talented young women I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You need to do what you do best." He instructed.

"And what's that?"

"You're a detective, with one of the best records in all of Interpol and Scotland Yard." The man said confidently. "Confidentially, you have a better record than even my son. If anyone can find Alfendi, it's you."

Hilda felt a spark returning to her. Perhaps she could do something to help. Justin was doing his best all by himself. She should be there with him. They should be figuring this out together.

"Professor… Thank you." She said finally. The emptiness inside of her was still there, but for the first time she felt as though she could do something about it.

"I'm glad I could be of service. Helping a young lady in need is the duty of every british gentleman." The man said tipping his hat. Hilda stood up and embraced him again.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Professor?" She asked.

"You are helping, my dear." The professor stood up from his seat. Hilda looked up in confusion. "Knowing that you are on the case has already put my mind at ease." The professor stroked Cori before turning toward the door. "I'm afraid I do have to be going. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course, Professor. You can count on me." Before the door even closed behind him, Hilda found herself sprinting to the bathroom to clean up.

Time to get to Scotland Yard.

Alfendi had barely gotten a grip on himself when the door opened again. Keelan walked back into the room, somehow reeking of alcohol even more so than before. The man glanced at the photographs scattered over the floor and a smug look creeped onto his face. Alfendi didn't let it bother him. He knew who his father was, and it sure as hell wasn't Keelan Makepeace.

"Understand now, son?" The man took a seat next to the bed.

"I stand by what I said." Alfendi replied cooly. "You are not my father."

The elder man paused for a moment, losing all sense of amusement. Alfendi allowed himself to enjoy the victory, however small.

"I am going to go over the rules now, Alfendi. I don't know what that so-called "Professor" has taught you, but the damage he has done to you can be fixed." The man began, fiddling with a small taser in his hands. "I am only going over them once. Pay attention, for I am not lenient with punishments, as you discovered earlier."

Alfendi narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply.

"No back talk. No wandering off…" The man smirked to himself at his comment. "Not that you can in this state." Alfendi gritted his teeth, reminding himself that now was not the time to pick a fight. "My word is law. What I say is the truth. There is no other meaning except for that which I give. Lastly, good behavior is rewarded and bad behavior is punished. As a member of this family you are expected to follow these without question. Whatever silly little ideas are running through your head are _meaningless_. Yes or no, do you understand?"

Alfendi had a whole string of curses and threats he wanted to shout. He had at least thirty-four reasons why everything the man just said was bullshit and counting. Alfendi eyed the taser in his biological father's hand tentatively. A small act of rebellion here would be wasteful. There were much better, more effective opportunities he needed to save his strength for.

"Yes." He answered through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad we understand each other." The man said, patting him on the head. Alfendi hated this, being treated as a child. Makepeace stood up again, glancing at his watch. For the hundredth time, Alfendi found himself wondering what day or time it could be. It had to be night, judging from the lighting. "Familiarize yourself with these rules. Tomorrow I will be instructing you and your sister on the importance of our mission."

The man left the room and Alfendi listened to his footsteps echo down the hall until he couldn't hear anything anymore.

Time to move.

He focused his attention on the handcuffs securing his left hand to the bed. If he could get out of this, then he could get out of all of his restraints. He'd practiced slipping out of handcuffs before, during the police academy, but it was always his right hand he could get out easily. He never tried with his left. He held the cuff that was attached to the bed in place with his leg and, cupping his hand as tightly as he could, pulled with all of his might.

For a heartbreaking moment, nothing happened.

But then it slipped… until his hand was free. He would have cheered if it wouldn't give him away. His arm now free, he was able to undo the strap holding his shoulders down. This was going to be tricky now. His wound still felt like it was pulsing just resting the way it had been. Alfendi wasn't sure how well he'd be able to move about.

He had to though, because his enemies didn't think he could. This was his only advantage.

Slowly, Alfendi sat up straight, fighting the urge to groan as he moved. While it was still horribly painful, it was better than the other morning. He would have to push through this. The straps around his legs and his waist were removed just as easily as the first strap and, for the first time in days, Alfendi was completely unrestrained.

He kept his ears open for any hint of sound coming from outside of the room, but there was nothing. Hopefully his "father" had continued drinking and passed out.

Alfendi turned, letting his feet hang off of the side of the bed. This was his one shot. If he got caught trying to escape now… He would not have another chance. He quietly lowered himself to the floor and stood up, relishing in being able to move of his own accord. He took a few tentative steps before striding over to the far side of the room. Each step might send a wave of pain through his shoulder and when he turned his head quickly he might feel a little light headed, but overall, he was confident in his ability to support himself.

Alfendi grabbed his wallet and removed his car key from the loud keychain, bringing the whole thing would make too much noise. He shoved these into his jacket pockets. Lastly, he grabbed his gun from the shelf. He quickly checked that it was still loaded and grasped it tightly in his hand.

This was it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Justin?" Hilda called out walking through the halls.

It was very late by the time Hilda got to Scotland Yard. The professor had stopped by well after dinner time and it had taken longer than she would have hoped to put herself back together.

She was here though, and that's what counted. Justin hadn't been at home, so she assumed he must still be at work. The lights were on in his office so he must be there.

"Juuustin? You here?" She called out, entering the office. Hilda felt a wave of guilt go through her, the inspector was asleep, sprawled out over his desk. She should have been here from the beginning… helping him.

Focus. Dwelling on that won't help anyone.

"Mmmmmm…? Whosat?" The man mumbled, shifting positions.

"Justin, wake up!" Hilda shook his shoulder. The man groaned and looked up.

"Pertinax…. Good to see you back in action." The man started rubbing his eyes. Hilda felt a strong sense of relief. Justin wasn't angry at her.

"What leads do we have so far?" She asked by way of reply. Despite the kind intention behind the statement, this was no time for idle chit chat. Justin pulled himself sluggishly off of the desk, revealing pages and pages of notes. There were books, files, folders, among many other documents scattered about.

"I've checked out every place Makepeace has ever been affiliated with. So far no clues." Justin replied exasperated.

"Where have you looked so far?" She pressed. Justin flipped through the pages on the desk before pulling out a single handwritten sheet. There was a list of about fifteen different addresses, all crossed out.

"This list ranges from previous homes and workplaces, in order of how long Makepeace was there for." He smacked down a hand frustrated. "Hilda. I don't know where else to search."

Hilda scanned the list, thinking over Makepeace's MO in her head. Makepeace never went anywhere related to him… he always went to the victim.

"Maybe we're going about this from the wrong angle." Hilda mused. "Have we checked places with known ties to Alfendi? Makepeace tends to be theatrical. Perhaps he took Alfendi to a place from his past to—" Hilda cut herself from that train of thought, before her imagination got away with her. "—Well, it would certainly have an effect."

"Alfendi's been in London for as long as I've known him…" Justin stroked his beard as he thought back. "Before that… I'm not so sure. I know he was adopted, but that was a long time ago… Do you think Makepeace would dig that far into his past?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past him to be that thorough. He's certainly a dedicated man, I grant him that." Hilda said bitterly. Justin stood up and walked over to a shelf on the side of the room. He pulled out a very thick file and dropped it onto his desk. There was a large post it with a message written on it.

"Alfendi's file." Justin explained. Hilda leaned forward to read the note.

_'Anyone who opens this file will have their eyes stabbed out with a rusty fork. - DI Layton'_

Justin took the note off and opened the file. Hilda smiled sadly at the familiar handwriting, feeling her determination solidify. They were going to get through this.

"Alfendi grew up in Chippenham…" Justin spoke so softly Hilda wasn't sure at first that he had said anything. He took back the list of addresses and frantically began scanning it.

"Well. That explains the accent…"

"There's a connection." Justin was ignoring her. He circled one of the addresses and handed i back to Hilda.

Chippenham.

"But I checked there already." He said flabbergasted.

"Makepeace's home, yes. What about Alfendi's? Do we have any idea where he lived?" Hilda pushed. Justin was so set on his ideas he was blinding himself to others. At her words the inspector looked back into the file for a moment.

"He was homeless." Justin said soberly. There was silence for a moment. Hilda supposed that did make sense. Alfendi had always had a few strange quirks about him and growing up homeless would explain most of them.

"Dead end. Again." Justin started mumbling. "Dead end after dead end after—"

"Calm down, Justin." Hilda instructed gently, but firmly. Last thing she needed was the larger man to start freaking out and getting violent like he usually did when stumped.

Justin growled, but started taking deep breaths. Hilda took advantage of the silence.

"He was young. Could there have been a foster care center he stayed at? Anyone who took him in for a few days?" Hilda had to keep asking questions or Justin was going to give up. He started rubbing his temples in an effort to relax.

"Uhhhh. Let's see," He turned back to the file and flipped through it. "Yeah. There was a foster care place. But Inspector Chelmey when he was still here saw to it that the place was completely restructured. Everyone who works there has background checks."

"Alright, let's start looking into this place anyway and move out from there. Let's see if we can't find any leads."

No one in front. No one behind. All he could see was darkness.

Alfendi moved slowly through the hallways of the complex, partly because his shoulder was aching, but mostly because he didn't want to make a sound. The hallway was lined with doors, but Alfendi didn't risk opening any of the ones that were closed. Who knew how loud they would be when they opened or what was behind them? He didn't want to inadvertently open the door to one of his captor's bedrooms.

So Alfendi scarcely breathed as he slowly but surely progressed down the hall, poking his head into the rooms that were open and flinching at every creek and crack of the floor.

Most of the rooms were empty or trashed, piles of boxes and shelves spilled over the floor. Alfendi assumed this must be a long abandoned warehouse. He wished there was some light that he could read labels on the boxes.

He was frustrated all of the rooms he had seen had no windows to provide natural light. Even moonlight would provide enough light at this point for his to get some sort of indication as to his whereabouts. What Alfendi really wanted to find was a map on one of the walls. Then he could get out of here and call for help.

Alfendi realized he could suddenly see his hand in front of him and became aware of an eerie red glow coming out of one of the rooms ahead. This would be worth investigating. He poked his head into the room and once he was sure neither Diane nor Keelan were in there, stepped in to investigate.

It was a darkroom. There was photo developing equipment scattered all over tables and a string of pictures lining the walls. Alfendi stepped closer to get a better look… then flinched and immediately wished he hadn't.

The pictures were Makepeace's victims.

Alfendi never wanted to see those again… But he looked back up, feeling confused. Something was off.

He looked back up at the pictures and counted. There were only fifteen pictures…

Twenty six victims but only fifteen pictures? Had there been a copycat killer after all?

Alfendi filed away this information, uncertain of what would become of it. He wished he could write down which ones had pictures and which ones didn't, but he'd have to count on his memory.

He left the darkroom and kept walking.

After a few more turns Alfendi saw some moonlight drifting in under a door. He tentatively pushed the door open and stepped into the room. No one was there. It looked like another storage room. He almost walked out, before realizing that he could probably read the labels on the abandoned boxes.

Alfendi walked up to the nearest one and flipped it over so he could see the label.

Alfendi felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

_Chippenham_.

He was in Chippenham. The one place in the world he never wanted to step foot in again.

Alfendi backed away from the box on the ground. His heart stopped as he crashed into a pile of boxes, sending them to the ground with a loud crash.

Alfendi froze, mouth open. How could he have been so careless?!

He ran out to the hallway as quietly as he could, but when the lights flickered on, he knew the jig was up. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden brightness, but after they did he still couldn't see anyone. He heard footsteps echoing through the halls and took off.

Pros: He had a significant head start. He still had time to find an exit.

Cons: His enemies knew the layout of the warehouse much better than he did. They had the potential to cut off his escape.

49.2% chance of escape.

He moved. Those odds weren't good enough.

Hardly sixty seconds later he heard shouting behind him. Diane and Keelan were right behind him and gaining. Cursing his weakness, he whirled around, bringing his gun up.

He aimed…

_BANG_.

In the small confines of the hallway, the shot was deafening. Time seemed to slow down as Keelan Makepeace fell to the ground. Alfendi was in shock. He had actually hit the man?

Ears ringing, Alfendi leaned forward to assess the situation when something crashed into him, knocking him to the floor. Winded, Alfendi thrashed as much as his shoulder would allow but the person had him pinned.

"YOU KILLED HIM! _I'LL KILL YOU_!" A voice shrieked, punching his chest over and over. Alfendi finally figured out it was Diane. "YOU KILLED PAPA!"

"GET OFF!" He shouted, squirming underneath the girl. He was thankful for the adrenaline coursing through his system, otherwise the struggle would have been far more painful than it was.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM!" The young girl moved her hands around his neck and began choking him. She was in hysterics. Alfendi gasped and tried his best to stop her, but he only had one free hand and she was much stronger than she looked.

Alfendi tried prying her hands off and tried shoving her back, but he was at a disadvantage. The days with no substantial meals and his wound were taking their toll on his strength. Spots were beginning to dance across his vision. This couldn't end this way! He was so close to getting out.

His struggles were getting weaker, his arm slowly went limp and slowly fell down to his side. Just as he was about to pass out, Diane was thrown off of him.

Alfendi rolled over coughing and gasping for air as he struggled to get his bearings. He looked up to see Keelan holding the girl against the wall, saying something. His brain hadn't fully turned on yet. There was a red stain on his one sleeve, Alfendi must have hit his arm or just grazed it. The murderer was fine. He punched the ground in frustration.

"—ou dare embarrass the Makepeace name with an outburst like that again." The man hissed calmly. Alfendi tried to get up, climbing to all fours as he struggled to get his breath back. He might still be able to sneak off while Keelan was scolding his daughter. He just had to get up.

"I am horribly disappointed in you, Diane." Keelan said, throwing his daughter aside. "Now to move on to you, Alfendi." Alfendi looked up at him, glaring daggers.

"I said no wandering off." The man stepped closer, reaching into his pocket. "I told you bad behavior is punished."

"I don't care." Alfendi hissed back.

"And I _know_ I've told you I don't tolerate back talk multiple times." Keelan pulled out his taser and toyed with it. "I designed this one myself you know." He showed the taser to Alfendi. "I increased the amperage. Not enough to kill a person, but much higher than the police use. Let's try it out."

Alfendi had a half a second to brace himself before he heard Keelan pull the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin sat up sharply. He had fallen asleep at his desk again.

Ugh. He felt really crummy. The inspector had a feeling it was going to be a bad day today.

"Hmm…" Hilda's voice popped up from the couch. "Justin? Isn't that your phone going off?"

Now that she pointed it out, Justin was aware of his phone going off. As Justin dug around his desk for his phone, wondering who was calling at six in the morning, Hilda had gotten up from the couch and walked over to the desk.

"Who's calling?" She asked. "Is it a lead?" He finally pulled out his phone and they both read the name.

_Alfendi Layton_

Justin panicked. Hilda couldn't be here for this. Everything would be ruined. He tried to hide the name but it was too late. Hilda's eyes had gone wide and her breathing froze. Justin snatched it before she could grab it.

"Hilda." Panicked, he tried to form some sort of reason she couldn't be here. "You have to—"

"What are you doing?" Her voice was tense with confusion, anger, and worry. "Pick. Up. The. Phone."

"You can't say a word." Justin instructed, aware that the call would be dropped soon.

"What!?" Hilda burst out. If Makepeace knew Hilda was aware of the situation… he wasn't sure what the crazed man would do.

"Do you wanna see Al alive again!?" He barked, sweating from the tension.

"I—_of __course__!_ I—" She looked insulted from the idea but he needed to get her quiet.

"Then _not a word_." Justin ordered, standing to his full height. Hilda looked ready to protest, but seemed to realize the phone had been ringing for awhile.

"Fine." She still looked ready to explode, but he would have to answer the phone. He answered it.

"Hello?" The second the greeting passed his lips, Hilda snatched the phone out of his hand and set it to speaker, leaving it on the center of the table. Smart girl, she knew he couldn't protest now. Perhaps somehow Makepeace wouldn't say anything incriminating on the phone…

"Inspector." The dark voice seemed to penetrate the room. "Good to speak to you again."

Well, there went that. He glanced up at Hilda to see anger rising. She mouthed 'AGAIN?' He focused, he might be able to explain that later. Makepeace said 'again' in reference to interrogations. Yes good.

"…Makepeace. Let's cut the crap. Prove to me that Al is alive."

"In due time.. But first, no press conference yet? I made my demands very clear."

Well, there went _everything_. Hilda all but slammed her hand on the desk, livid.

"W_HAT. DOES. HE. MEAN._" The interpol agent hissed under her breath. Justin shushed her. She was making too much noise.

"Shushing inspector?" Justin felt sweat starting to form on his face. "I thought we were above this."

"I—uh—" He hadn't come up with an excuse yet.

"I'm afraid the longer you wait the worse things will be for your partner."

"The partner you still haven't proven is alive?!" Justin shouted.

"Very well. You want proof so bad? Say hello, Inspector Layton." There was a sound of the phone moving.

"_Chip_—AGH!" Alfendi's pained voice cried out over the phone. Justin quickly reached across the desk to cover Hilda's mouth, silencing her cry of horror.

"Makepeace stop!" The phone went silent again. Justin realized he was breathing very heavily as he uncovered Hilda's mouth.

"…Do I have your attention now, inspector?"

"What do you want!? What could you have to gain! We—" Justin shifted his glance to Hilda feeling defeated. He couldn't dodge this subject anymore. "We've talked this over. What more could you have to say?"

"I want you to confess everything. How you confronted me. Our bargain. Those lovely puzzle pieces you took from me. If I'm going down, I'm taking my right hand man down with me. My demands are clear. I want a press conference."

Justin hung his head defeated, he could feel Hilda's anger radiating through the room.

"Let me know the time and place inspector. I cannot wait to attend." The voice concluded. The was a brief silence, then the sound of Alfendi screaming in pain again, before the phone hung up.

Justin would rather deal with Makepeace again then look up and face what he was about to face.

"…Okay…" He started, too nervous to look her in the eye. "Al clearly tried to give us some sort of clue. We should—"

"Why haven't you called a press conference yet?" Hilda's voice was laced with ice. "Call right now. Right this second, Justin."

"We can find him, Hilda." Justin pleaded, feeling desperation pouring out of him in waves. "I just need one more day. One more day to—"

He was cut off by a smack across the face. His face was burning. Justin fell back a few steps from the force of the blow.

"How. Dare. You." Hilda's voice was cold. "One more day you say? One more day of God knows what tortures Alfendi is going through right now?!

"You disgust me." She looked him dead in the eyes. "You are a selfish worm and I would kill you right now if I didn't need you for that press conference. What exactly was this deal he wants you to confess to!?"

"I—Hild', listen—"

"DON'T." The woman held up a hand to silence him, clearly trying to regain composure. "You will address me as Agent Pertinax"

"…Agent," he amended "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Save the sob story. _What was the deal_?" Justin looked up to see she had pulled her gun at some point. Justin sighed.

"Around the tenth case in the jigsaw killings…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Remember the video camera the man had set up outside his room?"

"Yes." her voice was as stony as her expression. "Go on."

"There was— There was definitive proof it was Makepeace. You and Al had gone home and… Well, the reason I got into law enforcement was to—"

"I don't care." Hilda hissed through clenched teeth.

"…I blackmailed Makepeace with the evidence…"

Hilda pressed her lips together, jaw clenched. For a moment, she did not speak. "And you made him kill for you." Was all she said finally. It wasn't a question.

"…It was so I could take care of a few… bad people and he would take the fall…"

"How many?"

"That's not—"

"How. Many."

"…Eleven."

The agent let out a sharp breath. "If this press conference fails and I still can't find Alfendi, nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ can save you _from me_. Are we clear?"

She pulled her handcuffs out.

"Hild—"

"_Are we clear?!_" Her voice echoed across the room.

"…yes…"

This was over.

A part of Justin was relieved, the weight of holding the facade was gone.

Hilda walked forward and handcuffed him to his desk which was bolted to the floor, before turning her back, picking up the files, and slamming the door on her way out.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still." Diane hissed unsympathetically, tightening the new restrains.

Alfendi was secured much more than last time. Ropes bound his ankles and knees. They had taken his right arm out of the sling — which had hurt his shoulder like hell - and tied his wrists together too. The straps which had initially been holding him down were doubled, not that he'd be able to undo them this time.

After getting tased by Keelan for God knows how long, the two Makepeaces had dragged him back through the complex to his old cell. Alfendi was embarrassed to say he hardly put up a fight. In order to graduate the police academy, every new recruit was tased with a standard taser for thirty seconds, just so they understood the feeling.

Alfendi had thought that one hurt.

His entire body had still been quaking from getting caught hours earlier, and the pain had redoubled when Keelan had decided to call Justin again. At this thought Alfendi furrowed his brows in confusion, hardly noticing Diane mutter that she would return in a moment and leaving the room. Alfendi knew Keelan had mentioned some sort of press conference Justin needed to hold so Keelan wouldn't kill him or something, but he missed some of the details after Diane had punched him in the shoulder after he tried to give him partner a clue to his whereabouts.

All Alfendi knew was he had a bad feeling about whatever Makepeace was demanding from his partner. The door opened again and Diane stepped back in with a small cup of water.

"No food today." Diane said giving him the glass, looking away to hide the welt on the side of her face. She was in a quiet mood again, not that Alfendi particularly cared. Alfendi groaned internally at the thought of no food, careful not to let this show to the girl. Alfendi had never gone so long eating so little and he was beginning to feel dizzy all the time. He was also exhausted, but there were a lot more reasons than lack of food for that one.

"Don't care." He said simply.

"You really shouldn't argue with father." She said after a moment.

Alfendi scoffed in reply.

"I'm serious." Diane said darkly.

"Diane." Alfendi started slowly. "Do you really th-think what he does is g-good?"

"You've asked me that before. The answer is the same." Diane said, hugging her arms around her chest as she glanced toward the back wall.

"You sure?" He insisted.

"Yes." She turned to look him in the eye. "Why do you keep asking?"

"You know h-how you reacted when you th-thought I killed him?" Alfendi certainly did, in fact he was pretty sure his neck was bruised.

"Yes." She squeezed her hands into fists as she said this. "I'm still angry at you for that."

"What you're feeling is w-what everyone feels when he kills someone close to th-them."

Diane was silent. He was hoping to get through that last statement without stuttering, but it had still made an effect apparently, judging from the lack of reply. Alfendi gave her time, he wanted this — no, he needed this to sink in with her. She was just a teenager after all. She could still be saved from this madness. It wasn't too late for her.

"You think so, huh?" She said quietly, deep in thought.

"I know so." He answered firmly. She turned her head away so he couldn't read her expression anymore. "Diane, you don't have to be like him. You can s-still get out of this, you could just leave!."

"No wandering off." She hummed under her breath. "Bad behavior in punished."

"Diane—" No. He needed her to get past those idiotic rules.

"Papa's word is law," She continued in a quiet, sing songy voice.

"I just—" His argument was cut off by her suddenly turning her head toward him, looking angry.

"Stop messing with my head!" She shouted, kicking his bed before exiting the room.

Alfendi cursed and slammed his head against the bed, ignoring the waves of pain it sent through his body. He needed to get through to her. He just had to because…

…It was the only thing he could do now…

…He squeezed his eyes shut feeling defeated. Thoughts of his family and friends danced across his mind.

"…Hilda, where are you?" He whispered to the air, but no one replied.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a huge crowd of people. While Hilda had expected a large gathering of people would want to attend a press conference held by one of the best detective inspectors Scotland Yard had, she was a little nervous considering what was about to unfold.

Actually, there were definitely too many people here, Hilda thought as one of the victim's families walked in. What had Justin said to the press when he called this conference?

She adjusted her baseball cap, making sure her hair stayed secured underneath it. Makepeace was going to be here, and Hilda was ready for him. She glanced at her pocket watch. It was 3:45 in the afternoon. Fifteen more minutes. Makepeace was going to show up. Between the phone call this morning until now, Hilda had gone through every possible scenario, every conceivable turn this press conference could take. Every time, she predicted it would be dangerous.

But Hilda didn't care. She was going to get Alfendi back, no matter what.

Several police officers walked past her and she pulled up the collar to her leather jacket to cover her face. They glanced in her direction, but continued on walking. Good, if her coworkers who she worked with daily didn't recognize her, Makepeace surely wouldn't either. Sunglasses, jeans, and leather boots were hardly her style.

She flipped open her pocket watch again and growled in frustration. It was now 3:57, where was he?! Hilda paced along the back fence, inspecting every face gathered in the roped off section of the park.

There was a tapping on a mic and Hilda glanced up to the podium with a sense of dread. All hell was about to break loose.

"Good evening, everyone." Justin's voice rang out. As much as Hilda wanted to watch, she forced herself to pay attention to the crowd. Makepeace was here somewhere, hidden in plain sight.

"I am Detective Inspector Justin Lawson and I have called this press conference this evening. There has been some suspicion regarding a string of serial murders over the past several months—" The crowd erupted into chatter, news reporters shouting questions and people murmuring to one another. The tension building in the crowd was unsettling. A small part of Hilda's brain wondered what Justin had said to the commissioner about this…

Justin cleared his throat to silence everyone. "I am here to clear up suspicion. Over the past few months there have been fifteen murders conducted by the jigsaw killer." The crowd roared in shock and horror. Barton took a step forward but paused. Hilda was slightly relieved. Stopping Justin now would be worse than letting him finishing at this point. Justin continued over them. "In addition to this…" Justin took a deep breath. Hilda had never felt this much apprehension and fear in one place before, she hoped Justin had gotten himself some protection…

"In addition…" The man restarted. "There were eleven more murders connected to this case, committed by an accomplice of the serial killer."

_Spit it out_, Hilda thought to herself. This was getting bad. Justin was nervous, understandably so, but the more he delayed the worse things were going to get.

"That accomplice…"

The room was silent as everyone held their breath.

"…was me."

The crowd paused for a second, stunned as things sunk in. After that, things began to get violent. People began shouting and pushing forward, trying to reach the inspector. Officers charged him, others had frozen in utter disbelief.

It was bedlam. People were shoving and shouting. Hilda nearly forgot what she was supposed to be doing and scanned the crowd, getting more and more nervous as people continued to bump into her, nearly knocking her over. Makepeace was here, he had to be here. Hilda started pacing again, trying to find a calm place to look around.

There! On the far side of the crowd to her right. There was a man in an oversized coat and hat was standing relaxed, armed crossed, watching the scene unfold.

_Bingo._

Justin had been arrested and thrown into a waiting car. A riot had formed at the podium being held back by police, Hilda could see Barton rushing over to the podium along with several other officers. Hilda kept her focus on Makepeace, as people either joined or fled the riot.

The man stayed back, watching calmly until the car holding Justin left. As soon as the vehicle was out of sight, he turned casually and began strolling out of the park. The path was flooded with people who were too frightened of the riot to stay. Hilda pulled down her hat and hung back, keeping a group of people between her and Makepeace.

Hilda followed him to the parking lot and got into her car, watching Makepeace climb into an old, inconspicuous looking car. It wasn't the one he legally owned, so Hilda assumed he must have stolen it. Hilda crossed the street and climbed into her car, thankful for the backup of cars holding Makepeace in the lot. She was able to pull out of her spot a few cars after he left the parking lot.

They traveled through the city, Hilda making sure there were always cars between them. It wasn't long before Hilda realized they were going to be leaving London. The man ahead of her was clearly en route to the highway to get out of town.

The car felt so quiet after all of the chaos from this afternoon and Hilda felt herself focus now that all distractions were out of the way. This was it. She was after Makepeace. All that was between her and Alfendi was a drive to wherever he was being kept.

A loud buzzing noise nearly made her swerve off of the road. What was going on!? Her ringtone started going off and she nearly felt lightheaded as the possible threat vanished. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, flipping it on speaker without checking the name.

"Now isn't a good time." Hilda pulled onto the highway.

"Agent Pertinax." Came the agitated voice of Commissioner Barton. "Do you mind explaining what the _hell_ just happened?!"

"I'm sorry, Commissioner, but it was the only way to stop Makepeace."

Barton laughed humorlessly, his voice rising an octave in disbelief. "By using one of my best officers as a _scapegoat_?"

Oh.

"Well… not exactly a scapegoat, sir."

"_Explain_." Hilda didn't think she had ever heard the commissioner this angry in her career.

"What Justin said was true. He gave me a full confession this morning." Not that the man had a choice, Makepeace had all but said so on the phone.

"…why was I not informed about this foolhardy plan of yours?"

"Makepeace called this morning and demanded a press conference… he was torturing Alfendi, sir." Hilda explained. "Makepeace and Justin had definitely spoken before this, but he wanted to keep that hidden from us to avoid giving away his secret."

The commissioner didn't cut her off so she kept going.

"I knew Makepeace would show up if Justin held it and he did. I'm currently tailing Makepeace as we speak to find out where he is hiding. I had assumed Justin wouldn't be a complete idiot and speak to you before holding it, but evidently he's a bigger one than I anticipated. I apologize, sir." Hilda rubbed her temples with a free hand.

"We discussed the plan this morning, he was supposed to organize the press conference and touch base with you while I planned out what Makepeace might do once we held it. I had locked Justin in his office so he couldn't get away and personally escorted him to the conference.

Commissioner Barton sighed and there was the sound of people talking in the background.

"Commissioner," Hilda began, sensing the commissioner had other things he needed to focus on right now. "I have this situation under control if you need to handle the press conference…"

"I'll have backup waiting for you." He answered after a minute. "Good luck, Agent."

"Thank you, sir."

The call disconnected.

Hilda exhaled slowly and refocused on the road. Makepeace had started changing lanes, cutting people off to quickly work his way to the exit that was rapidly coming up. Hilda cursed and just managed to get over, glad her conversation with the commissioner hadn't gone on longer or she might have been too distracted to move over in time. Makepeace nearly caused an accident after his wild turn.

And men thought women were bad drivers.

Hilda assumed the man would drive into town, but they drove around the edges of town, never going into the heart of it. She gave him a little more space as they went into less populated roads. They eventually reached a business park full of warehouses located on a dead end and he drove to the very last one, which appeared to be long since abandoned. Hilda pulled into a parking lot several warehouses away to watch him. Makepeace pulled his car into a large garage and got out of the car.

She had found it.

Hilad ditched the sunglasses, as she would have no use for them now that he had led her here. She tossed them aside as she got out of her car. She pulled out her phone and quickly silenced it, not wanting it to go off while she was doing recon.

It was too early to call for backup just yet; they might escalate the situation much worse than it had to be. The sun was just setting, casting large shadows throughout the park. Hilda stuck close to those using them to stay hidden as she approached the building to find better cover.

She pulled out her gun and took a deep breath. Alfendi was here. She could feel it.

There were two ways she could go about this. She could go right inside or scout the perimeter. After a moment of thought, Hilda decided to circle the building from the outside first to get a feel for the layout. Who knew if there were many places to hide on the inside? She started walking, peering into every window and working her way around.

Most of the place was empty. If she hadn't seen Makepeace walk in she'd be worried that she was in the wrong area. She kept going, the complex was huge, it would take a while to find two people.

Storage, empty, storage, storage, kitchen, storage… here was something…

It looked like someone had turned this room into a bedroom. Books littered the walls, there was a small cot in the corner, and men's clothing in the closet.

This place was being lived in. She moved on.

The room next to that looked like a young girl's room. Posters hung on the walls and a wide variety of dresses were in the closet. There was a girl laying down on the bed in the corner. Hilda moved on, was it possible she was a captive too?

Another two storage rooms…

"—we feeling this evening?" A voice came out of the next window. Hilda didn't risk peeking in and instead squatting beneath it, listening intently.

"…"

"I just returned from a lovely visit with your partner…" Makepeace continued. "…things didn't go so well for him."

"What did you do!?" Alfendi's voice rang out of the room. Hilda felt tears coming to her eyes and fought them back.

_He was alive._

"I didn't do anything. Inspector Lawson did everything to himself when he decided to start working with me."

Alfendi's voice got quiet. "What are you talking about?"

"You had no idea, did you? Your 'partner' was working with me the whole time." Makepeace explained wickedly. Hilda felt her heart break. This wasn't how Alfendi should have found out.

"No he wasn't." He denied.

"I don't lie, Alfendi."

"_No he wasn't_." Alfendi repeated, forcefully.

"I could find the press conference for you, I'm sure it's gone viral by now…I'm surprised no one killed him before he was dragged away by the police…"

"Shut up!"

Makepeace sighed deeply and clicked his tongue. "You'll learn this lesson someday, son."

Hilda heard the sound of the man standing up from a chair. There was a quiet click before Hilda yelped and covered her mouth in horror, as Alfendi suddenly started screaming. She looked up at the window. It was too small for her to climb through and by the sound of the voices, Makepeace was facing her. If she tried to shoot through the window he would definitely see her before she could do anything.

Hilda sprinted off to the entrance of the warehouse. She was ending this now.

Hilda walked into the garage without hesitation. She began working her way through the inside quickly, gun at the ready. She was about to round a corner when she heard a door open on the other side. She waited.

"Papa?" A girl's voice called out. Another door opened further down and Hilda heard footsteps approaching.

"What is it, Diane?" Makepeace's voice answered. Hilda's eyes widened. The girl was his daughter? He had children? That had never come up in their research of the man.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said quietly. Judging by her voice, the girl was in her early teens.

"Go ahead." The man urged.

"Is… is it true, when we kill someone… it hurts their families…?" She asked quietly.

Makepeace was silent for a full minute before continuing.

"Have you been talking to Alfendi?" He asked, voice very low and angry.

"I—I just—"

"You know he is a bad influence." His voice was getting louder.

"I know, but—" The girl's was getting more desperate.

"You trust what he said to you over what I told you?"

"No! I just—AGH!"

There was a loud smack and the sound of something getting slammed against a wall.

"Do I need to teach you a harsher lesson?" The man hissed.

"No! Papa! Please!" She gasped. "I can't— breathe!" Hilda decided that she had heard more than enough. Stepping around the corner, she raised her gun. Makepeace heard her and turned to face her, keeping on hand still firm around his daughter's neck against the wall, and his eyes widened in surprise. She fired without hesitation. She watched as the murderer collapsed to the floor, motionless. Hilda walked over cautiously and confirmed her shot made its mark.

Keelan Makepeace was dead. Hilda sent a quick message to the commissioner requesting paramedics and backup.

Once the message was sent, Hilda turned to Diane, who had slowly dropped to the floor and was trembling and coughing.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked kindly. The teenager, with tears in her eyes, sat up with Hilda's help and looked over at Keelan's body on the floor.

"Is—is he, d-dead?" She asked, still gasping for air.

"Yes. He was killing you, I couldn't let that happen." Hilda said calmly, years of experience in the field helped her stay focused.

Diane nodded, before burying her head in her arms. Hilda put a comforting hand on her back.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?" She asked. "Backup should be here soon and they'll help take care of you."

"No… you can go… I'll be fine…" The girl said looking down.

"Just stay put okay?" Hilda instructed, standing up. Diane nodded and Hilda proceeded down the hall. She went straight for the room with light coming underneath. She opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Hilda's gun nearly slipped out of her hand as she took in Alfendi's beaten up appearance. Alfendi opened his eyes and did a double take.

"H-Hilda?" He nearly whispered, as if he didn't believe it was her. To be honest, she couldn't believe it was him either. It seemed like he had been gone for centuries instead of just a week.

After a moment, he seemed to regain his wits. "T-Took yah long enough, s-sweetheart," He said with a dumb, exhausted looking smirk. Tears filled up her eyes again. He was alive. "Q-Quit cryin' w-willyah?"

"You…"

Hilda struggled to find the right words to express her relief he was alive, how much she loved him, and how this was all over and never happen again.

"You idiot." She settled on before rushing over to untie him.

"Name c-callin' huh?" He said, resting his head back, closing his eyes, and smiling. "N-Nice to see yah t-too…"

"Shut up." She tried to say angrily, attempting to fall back into their usual banter, as she released his ankles. She found she couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. Hilda was too relieved he was alive. "Are you alright?"

"Erm… h-honestly… No." He admitted, opening his eyes again looking pained. "N-Not at all."

"I know. I know, dear." She untied his legs completely and paused for a minute to stroke his face gently. "But it's going to be alright now." He relaxed and closed his eyes again.

"Hey Hild'… Where's J-Justin?" He asked quietly. Hilda froze. She didn't want to talk about that with him now. First, Alfendi needed to get far far away from this place.

"Don't worry about that right now, let's focus on getting you out." She started on the restraints holding down his torso and hands.

"Okay… what about K-Keelan and D-Diane?" He asked.

"Makepeace… Makepeace is dead, Alfendi." Alfendi nodded, seeming to handle this information well, so she continued. "And Diane is waiting for us in the other room." Alfendi would be comforted to know that the girl was alright, wouldn't he? Evidently they had been talking from what she had heard.

"D-Diane's w-waiting?! Hild'!"

…Or maybe he wouldn't be. Alfendi started panicking and squirming under the restraints. "She—_ouch_—she—!"

"Shh, calm down!" He was going to hurt himself thrashing this way. Hilda turned his face so he was looking directly at her. "I need you to stay calm Alfendi!" She urged.

"No! She's with him, Hilda!"

"She… What?" That didn't make sense. "Are you certain? He… he was trying to kill her, Alfendi."

"I—I don't know— she was jus' as bad as he was…" Alfendi said with a shiver, now glancing at the door frequently. Hilda released Alfendi from all of the ropes and pulled her gun out of her pocket. She helped him sit up slowly, wincing whenever he would flinch or hiss in pain.

Death had been too good to Makepeace. She should have made him suffer.

Alfendi swung his legs around and let them hang off of the side of the bed. He looked uncertainly down at the ground, before looking back up at Hilda.

"I dunno if I can walk, Hilda…" He admitted.

"That's alright, we can wait here for the paramedics to arrive."

"No!" He said with an edge of panic in his voice. "Hild' I can't be in this room for another second. Please." Alarmed at his forcefulness and use of the word 'please,' Hilda obliged, supporting him on the side of his uninjured shoulder.

"We'll go together then."

Together, they left the room. When they entered the hallway, no one was there except for Keelan's body further down the hall. They exchanged a nervous glance at the absence of Diane, but they didn't have to wait long before the police came rushing down the hall.


	8. Epilogue

"Wait here." One of the prison guards instructed Justin before leaving him alone in the small room. It had been a year since he was incarcerated and he had only been visited by his lawyer while his trial was going on and his brother once.

He assumed it was probably his brother who came to visit again, after all of the people he had betrayed, he wouldn't be surprised if he never saw any of them again. The door opened and Justin heard the guard talking to his visitor.

"Knock when you are ready to leave, sir."

"Thanks." That voice. Justin stood up. It couldn't be.

Alfendi Layton walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"Al!" He exclaimed.

"Justin." Alfendi said quietly.

They sat for a minute in silence. Justin watched as a myriad of emotions flashed over Alfendi's face. Justin didn't want to scare him away, it had been so long since he had a visitor, so he waited for Alfendi to make the first move.

"I…" Alfendi stood up and looked toward the door. "I'm not sure why I came…" He took a step away.

"Wait!" Justin cried out. Alfendi froze and looked back at him. "I… How're you doin, Al?"

"Fine, I guess." The younger inspector shrugged, sitting back in his seat. Justin felt relief wash over him.

"They… They never let me know how it went." He began. Alfendi looked confused so he elaborated. "The rescue. I… I was starting to think…" Justin paused and started over.

"I'm glad to see you alive, kid." He admitted.

Alfendi shied away at the comment, looking toward the corner of a room distractedly.

"Yeah, well I'm here…" He crossed his arms, pausing for a minute before looking back up at him. "I woulda come sooner, but things have been crazy."

"Heh. I don't blame yah for stayin' away. I woulda done the same thing." Justin was honestly baffled his old partner was here. After everything he had gone through…

Alfendi continued, ignoring the comment. "What with wedding plans and physical therapy, I just haven't had any free time."

"Wedding plans, huh?" Justin felt a big smile crawling onto his face. So the kid had actually proposed? "An' how is Hilda these days?"

"Busy," Alfendi stated, smiling softly. "Her mom is trying to plan the whole thing one way and Hilda's not having it."

"Sounds like Hilda. Good woman that one." Justin said, thinking back to their time working together. The memory of her slapping him across the face appeared suddenly and Justin remembered that things were not okay. "Look, Al." He began changing his tone to something more serious.

"I know I messed up big time an' I have a lot to answer for, but you gotta believe me when I say I never meant for him to get you. He betrayed me."

Alfendi was silent, processing his statement. He raised his right arm to scratch the back of his neck — his normal nervous tic, a small part of Justin's brain identified — and flinched suddenly before dropping his arm. Red flags went off in Justin's head. Alfendi started speaking before he could formulate a questions.

"Listen." Alfendi was looking him in the eyes now, searching for something. "I might get that part. But why. Why were you involved with him in the first place?" His voice was rising with every word. "How could you betray us like that!?" He slammed a hand on the table, clearly frustrated. Justin wished he could tell the kid everything. He wished he could explain his reasons, explain why he did everything he did, why he was after who he was after…

But he couldn't. They had ears everywhere, especially in this place.

"I can't forgive that Justin. You stabbed us in the back." Alfendi said firmly, sitting back in his chair and looking away again. Justin rubbed his temples, trying to figure out a way to phrase this to him. To give him something.

"Heh… I know, kid. I wouldn't either if I were you."

Justin owed Alfendi a sentence at least.

"I wish I could tell you, Al. But the walls have ears here and I ain't risking getting in any more trouble than I'm already in." Justin flinched as Alfendi narrowed his eyes at this.

"No. That's fine." Every word, riddled with malice, felt like a blow to the chest. "Don't say anything. Glad to see your own agenda is most important." Alfendi stepped away from the table and started walking toward the door, shaking his head.

"Wait! Who've you been working with these days?" Justin cried out desperately. Alfendi couldn't leave yet. Justin hadn't realized how much he had been craving social interaction.

"I'm not in the field anymore, Lawson." Alfendi said quietly, not turning around.

"What?" That was impossible. Barton wouldn't pull out his best inspector.

"You deaf now too?" Alfendi hissed, half turning to face him. "I can't pass the fitness test. I will never be able to pass it again."

"So… so… you're not on the force anymore?" Justin said,flinched back in shock. How was that possible? Alfendi not working at Scotland Yard… Justin couldn't process it.

Alfendi turned to face him and raised his right arm so it was level with his shoulder.

"This is as high as it goes." He explained with a blank expression. "Doctors said if they had gotten to it sooner they might have been able to reduce the damage." He lowered his arm. "I'm shoved in a back office solving cold cases now."

Justin felt the world swimming around him. Alfendi Layton trapped in the back corner of Scotland Yard. No more chasing suspects and investigating scenes… It broke his heart.

"…I'm sorry, Alfendi." Justin said, his throat getting thick.

"So am I." Alfendi replied looking down at the ground.

The air was tense, there was a huge wall between him and his old partner. Old memories flashed through his head, when Alfendi became an Inspector, their first case solved together, going out to get coffee, passing out on their couches after a long week on the job… How had this happened? Just where did everything go so wrong? It had been over a year and Justin still couldn't put it together.

"To answer your question," Alfendi started suddenly, causing Justin to look up. "I'm getting a new partner today."

"Yeah? Prospects good?" Justin asked. He still remembered flipping through Alfendi's file when he was assigned as his new partner. Justin had been going through partners like crazy. When he looked through to find the kid had gotten perfect marks through the academy and a letter of recommendation from the commissioner himself he was certainly hopeful he would stick around. It wasn't often you got handed a partner that smart.

"She hardly passed." Alfendi scoffed, sounding distressed. "I'm wondering if they gave her to me so I can weed her out." He paused before a small smile crossed his mouth. "Which I suppose would be entertaining for a little while…"

"She can't be any worse than your last partner, right?" Justin joked.

It failed. Alfendi checked his watch.

"Sorry mate, I should go." Alfendi said quietly.

"Yeah, probably…" Alfendi had a life to get back to. He had his friends, his family, his job… "…will I see you round again?"

"I can't promise anythin', mate." Alfendi walked to the door and paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Maybe."

Justin didn't blame him.

"Goodbye, Inspector Layton."

"…see yah, Justin."

Alfendi sulked down the street, hands in his pockets, feeling lost. He shouldn't have gone. He was happy this morning. He kicked a can on the street, trying to vent some of his frustration. Alfendi had hoped that he could get rid of the rest of these weird feelings by talking to Justin. That he could go and yell at him and scream at him and blame him for everything that had happened. But he couldn't.

Why couldn't he?

Alfendi left that conversation feeling worse than he had when he had gone in. He sighed. He shouldn't have gone.

He walked into Scotland Yard and started walking down the halls to his new office. Alfendi had been there for a few months now but the route still seemed unfamiliar. The work was foreign. He was probably going to leave soon, start a new life with his stupid crippled shoulder. He opened the door and—

"The true culprit of this crime is you!"

Alfendi froze, at a complete loss of words, his hand still on the handle of the door. The woman in his office was frozen as well, her finger still pointing at the door, her face slowly turning from victorious to horrified.

"I sure hope it's not." Alfendi said, regaining his wits, feeling something stir in him that he couldn't identify. This was his new partner?

"Oh!" The girl caught herself and flinched back, struggling for words. "No. I'm…"

"The new kid, I assume." He walked into the office, extending his hand. "Alfendi Layton."

"My name is Lucy Baker, sir!" She took his hand and shook it firmly. He raised an eyebrow, impressed by the force behind her handshake. The only one he had ever felt that strong was Justin's. "Detective Constable Lucy Baker."

"So you just finished up at the academy, huh?" Alfendi started, feeling amusement stir in his stomach as she nodded enthusiastically. What a waste… He began to feel sorrow settle over him again. Someone with energy like this shouldn't be thrown back here with him. "Sorry you got dumped here. We don't see that much excitement." He explained, looking around the room embarrassed.

"Tha's alright! I've heard much about you!" She said, smiling brightly. That was surprising. Alfendi thought ever since… He shook his head.

"Have you now?" He pressed. She very well could have heard some bad things…

"Yep! They said if anyone can show ye the ropes, it were you, Inspector Layton!" Huh. That was surprising.

"…Well, let's get started in that then. Got a pretty puzzlin' case I've been workin' on…" He trailed off searching for the case file.

"Yessir, Inspector Layton!" Alfendi flinched. That was going to get exhausting.

"…you don' have to be that formal all the time…" He said over his shoulder as he searched through his desk.

"Oh okay… Sorry, sir. Let's see…" She put her hand to her chin, thinking hard. "Yer gunna be showin' me the ropes… how about Prof!?"

Where on Earth did this girl come up with that?

"Er, I think 'Al' or 'Alfendi' will suffice…"

"Nope!" She exclaimed, Alfendi smiled softly at the girl. "Now let's see this case!"

"My dad's an actual Professor you know. Tha' might get confusin'…"

"Can't be helped!" She snatched the files out of his hands, this time prompting an actual chuckle from him. "Woman died wit her hand in a sandwich? Tha's dead weird."

He snorted at her choice of words. "I'm sure she thought so too. Want to take a look at the scene?"

As Alfendi flipped the switch for the crime scene reconstruction projection, he chuckled at Lucy's awe as the hologram filled the room. He watched as she dashed around, looking at evidence, and checking the case file, making astute observations. Maybe this partnership wouldn't be a bad thing. Baker needed a mentor, he could stay on longer and make sure she got the training she needed.

He walked over to join her, for the first time in a long time feeling excited at what the future might hold.


End file.
